


watch you, watching me

by lavenderlotion



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Confessions, Daddy Kink, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-07 21:04:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17968022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: 78. “You weren’t supposed to hear that.”





	watch you, watching me

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted from [this prompt list](Https://lavender-lotion.tumblr.com/post/183092383274/writing-prompts).
> 
> Unbeta’d

Stiles fucked up into his fist, his cock so hard that it hurt even as his wrist sped up. He planted his feet on his mattress and rolled his hips faster, his hand gliding over his length in a mess of lube and precome. He was panting, harder than he’d ever been, and his mind was whirling, spinning thoughts faster than he could keep up with. Heat coiled in his belly, arousal climbing up his spine, and he knew he was about to come as he vividly replayed the scene he’d just witnessed. 

“ _ Daddy _ ,” he groaned, closing his eyes tightly as he came, his back arching off the bed as he bit into his bottom lip to try to keep himself quiet. 

He was panting heavily, his heart pounding in his ears, when he heard the familiar squeak of his bedroom door opening. Stiles shot his eyes open, panic gripping his chest as he took in his dad—standing in the doorway, wearing nothing but a towel from the shower that he’d just been in, the shower that had Stiles jacking off so furiously in the first place, the shower that he had walked in on, not expecting his dad to be leaning against the tiled wall with his hands wrapped around himself. 

“Did you...” Dad trailed off with a choked off moan, but Stiles knew what he was going to say. His entire body went warm, heating with a blush, as his eyes began to sting.

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry, you weren’t supposed to hear that, I—”

“ _ Kiddo _ ,” Dad’s voice was wrecked, and Stiles blinked the tears back so he could really take in his dad’s appearance. With a shock that had his heart skyrocketing, his eyes slipped over his pink chest down to where he was...tenting the towel he had wrapped around his waist.  _ Oh God _ . “Fuck, kiddo I—”

“Well don’t just stand there,” Stiles said, faux confidence as his heart tripped over itself. He let his legs fall open, exposing himself from where he had curled them into himself, and slid his hands down his body and through the puddle of cooling come on his stomach. He took a deep breath, encouraged by the way his dad’s eyes were tracking over his body and the fists his hands were curled into, and said, “c’mere, daddy.”

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are much appreciated!  
> [my dreamwidth](https://lavenderlotion.dreamwidth.org/) and my [my tumblr](https://lavender-lotion.tumblr.com/)


End file.
